Guinny the Yeti
Guinny the Yeti is a penguin-like creature that lives in the deepest part of Club Penguin. Her real species is currently unknown, as she is a hybrid of mammal and bird. She likes to wander around Club Penguin, and sometimes steals newspapers and books to study about the Island. Background Years ago, a mysterious egg hatched far away in the forest. The strange creature that hatched was raised by the puffles that lived there, thus she grew understanding their language. They named her Guinny. She has a very gentle and curious nature, wanting to know how things happen and what is everything, which made her travel by the Island. She found many animals in her travels, and can understand many of their languages. Then one day, she arrived at Club Penguin. She was amazed to find creatures that were almost like her, but the penguins spoke a different language. She wanted to understand, and began to steal newspapers and books to study them. By hearing penguins talk, slowly she learned how to speak english. But knowing she wasn't exactly a penguin, Guinny always visited Club Penguin camouflaged. This did not prevent her to be sometimes seen, which made the penguins think there was an Yeti in Club Penguin. One day she saw a picture of her footprints in a newspaper, with the word "Yeti?" under it. Thus, she acquired "the Yeti" as a surname. Involvement One day, at the coldest day of the year, in a snowstorm, Herbert reached the hibernation period and fell asleep in the snow. He would have frozen if she had not saved him. She took him and Klutzy to her home, an unknown crystal cave. She made friends with Klutzy quickly, as she could understand his clicks, but to befriend Herbert took a little more time. She is currently following him around, and occasionally she helps him with his plans. She never met other penguins (besides G and some agents) because she fears they believe that she is an aberration. However, Guinny has a curiosity about the penguins, watching them sometimes. Description Guinny has the shape of a penguin, but with many peculiarities. She is a little larger than a normal penguin, and has no feathers, except for the black feathers on the tummy patch. She is covered by white fur, and has fingers on the flippers, toes on the feet, and a tail. Her hair is actually made out of grass - and it really does photosynthesis, so that she can spend a few days without food. She also has bright blue eyes, and two flower buds in her hair. In the spring, they bloom in two beautiful flowers, which have a very flavorful honey. Trivia *Guinny is an omnivore. But since she started hanging out with Klutzy and Herbert, she has given preference to vegetables. *Her tail aids her to swim faster. *She has an unique accent, a result of her fluency in the puffle language. *She is afraid of the dark and butterflies. Guintheyet.png|Bookworm! Category:characters Category:Creatures Category:Neutral